1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Group III nitride semiconductor light-emitting device having an Ag or Ag-containing alloy reflective film in an insulating film.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open (kokai) Nos. 2005-302747 and 2010-27824 disclose a flip-chip type Group III nitride semiconductor light-emitting device in which a reflective film formed of Ag or Ag alloy is provided in an insulating film. In such a light-emitting device, the light emitted from a light-emitting layer to a p-type layer side is reflected to an n-type layer side by the reflective film, and thereby light extraction performance is improved. Since Ag migration easily occurs, the reflective film is enclosed with the insulating film so that Ag migration is prevented.
However, studies by the present inventors have shown that even when the reflective film is provided in and insulated by the insulating film, migration occurs in the reflective film provided via the insulating film in a region between a p-electrode and an n-lead electrode due to a potential difference between the p-electrode and the n-lead electrode.